Iron Fic: Ginny Weasley Gen Fic
by The Chairman
Summary: Contestants had 24 hours to write 1500 words using Ginny Weasley as their secret ingredient. Entries had to be Gen!Fic, or ones in which a relationship was not the focus of the story.
1. Girls Night Out

Girls Night Out

Ginny was pleased at how well the group had blended in with Muggle London as far as clothing went. Then again, it was well after midnight in the middle of Soho, so they probably could've gone in witches' robes and been perfectly fine….

She, Katie Bell, Luna Lovegood, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson were headed to their fourth bar of the night. Katie was recovering from a bad breakup, and Angelina was celebrating a promotion at work, so they'd decided that a night on the town was well in order. After freezing their arses off at The Ice Bar ("I didn't know it was _actually_ made of ice!"), they'd walked (or in three of the five cases, stumbled) back onto the street in search of their next haunt. Ginny, as designated Sober Sitter, was bringing up the rear of the group. It was her civic duty as their friend to get them good and plastered, but not let them die or wander off with any unsavory characters. After losing Alicia twice, she wasn't taking any more chances. She hadn't counted on exactly how much Angelina wanted to celebrate or how much Katie wanted to forget, and how much the other two wanted to help out in that process….

They stopped on the second street after the Dog and Duck pub, and Katie gave out a gasp.

"Toothbrushes!" she cried, dashing off to the left.

"Oh for the love of—" Ginny began as the others ran (swerved) after her.

Katie had spotted a bunch of "clean living" activists on the corner. Along with condoms, bottled water, and home pregnancy tests, there was a bin full of toothbrushes that they were passing out. Katie had rugby tackled one of the men.

"Sorry," Ginny said, pulling the older woman off of him.

He simply scowled, passed her a water bottle, seemed to think on it for a second, and passed her two more.

"Look, Ginny, they're putting…they're putting condoms on bananas!" Angelina said, nearly bent double at the small display. "BANANAS!"

"Okay, yes, I see it…. Luna, put that down! We're off to the next place."

"I think we're going the wrong way," Luna said, setting the condom covered banana back down.

"Doesn't matter," Ginny said, corralling them into the next bar that didn't look skeevy.

"I want to go to Candy Bar!" Alicia whinged.

"Don't worry, we'll go there next."

She managed to get them a booth in the corner of Thirst Bar, even though the place was packed, and enlisted Angelina's help to get drinks. They were only gone for a minute, or so it seemed to Ginny, but when she turned around again there was a group of Uni-aged guys hitting on the rest of the party.

"Hell no!" Angelina said, conjuring boxing gloves in an instant.

"Calm down!" Ginny said, vanishing the gloves. She was secretly impressed at her friend's tipsy wand work, but was glad it was too dark for the Muggles to notice. "I'll take care of it." Maneuvering back to the table, she set the drinks down and cleared her throat.

"'ey baby!" one of the guys slurred. "I put the STD in Stud…. All I need is you."

Wishing she'd let Angelina knock him unconscious, Ginny rolled her eyes and said. "I'm taken, thanks. And so are they. Piss off." She turned to slide into the booth and felt one of the men slap her on the ass. She just barely resisted the urge to draw her wand, but still whipped around to give him a solid right hook to the jaw. Luna grabbed her before she could introduce him to her fist. She sat down and glowered at the boys from over the rim of her glass.

"Oi, are those your space pants? B'cause your ass is out of this world!"

"No," Luna said calmly. "They're her softball pants, because her ass is out of your league."

Ginny, well versed in Muggle sports thanks to her father, snorted half of her Sprite/fruit punch mocktail.

"Don' get it…" Angelina slurred.

The guys seemed to get the hint and slunked off to another group of girls.

Meanwhile, Alicia was helping Katie build some sort of creation out of….

"Er…where did you lot find tin foil?" Ginny asked.

"Hmmm?" Katie replied, poking her straw into the top of the thing's head.

Later, Ginny should've realized that what happened next would happen next….

Angelina, who'd been knocking back vodka shots, took out her wand and tapped the small monster. It grew to the size of a hula hoop and began rampaging through the club.

"BOLLOCKS!" Ginny said, discreetly whipping her wand out and stopping the tin foil menace. The only people who saw were nearest to them, and stoned anyway, so the rest of the bar paid no attention to their panicked shouts.

She took all of their wands after that.

XXX

They had indeed been going the wrong way. There was map reading, more than a few wrong turns, Ginny comforting Alicia after she burst into tears at an animal cruelty awareness poster, stopping in Soho square for Katie to sick up all over a statue, and dragging Angelina away from a guy selling a monkey.

"You can't just buy a monkey from a stranger!"

"I don't have any _friends_ with monkeys for sale!"

They finally made it to the right street. Luna was sober by now, having transfigured her last three drinks into water on the sly.

"I thought I'd keep you company on the non-blurry side of things," she said, stabilizing a wobbly Angelina.

"Thanks," Ginny said with a grin. She did another quick people/wand count as they made their way down Carlisle Street. "What do you reckon? Candy Bar and then back home?"

"I think that's a good idea. Katie's just about done, and I don't think London will survive another round of magic from Angelina—accidental or otherwise."

Ginny cringed, wondering what the police would make of the inexplicably pink statue Godric Gryffindor outside of The Toucan. "You might be right."

"Karaoke! They have Karaoke tonight!" Angelina cried happily as she, Katie and Alicia led the way into Candy Bar.

"What's karaoke?" Ginny asked.

"Er…I think it's when Muggles turn on a popular song and sing along to it. Badly," Luna explained. "Angelina said they did it a bunch when she was travelling with the Ballycastle Bats."

They went through the process of finding a table again. Luckily most of the patrons had either cleared out or were downstairs dancing the last of the alcohol and bad decisions out of their systems. They found a table near the karaoke station so they could experience the second hand embarrassment up close.

Ginny ran to the bar to get drinks. "Look," she told the bartender, "My mates are sloshed. I'm pretty sure the only reason one wanted to come here was because she thought there would be free Mars Bars."

The older woman laughed as the music to a hip hop song came on.

Ginny heard Katie yell, "I know this one!" but didn't look around for fear of what she might see. "Can you give me some flavored Sprite? It'll be trouble enough getting them home without adding more booze."

"Got you covered, love."

Ginny turned around, and nearly fell over laughing.

All of the girls, including Luna, were on the small stage swaying and bobbing to the music. Katie grabbed the microphone from Angelina and started to sing/rap.

_I'm out that H-town__  
__Coming, coming down__  
__I'm coming down dripping candy on the ground__  
__H, H-town, town, I'm coming down__  
__Coming down dripping candy on the ground_

Ginny stood there gaping. She wasn't quite sure she hadn't been hit with a Confundus charm, because nothing in the world made sense anymore. She watched in shock and slight terror as Luna took the microphone next.

I know when you were little girls  
You dreamt of being in my world  
Don't forget it, don't forget it  
Respect that, bow down bitches  
I took some time to live my life  
But don't think I'm just his little wife  
Don't get it twisted, get it twisted  
This my shit, bow down bitches

"I don't understand! The blonde one's sober!" she called to the bartender, still in shock.

"Sure, love. In my experience, it's always the 'sober' ones that get up to the craziest stunts of the night."

Ginny carried the tray of colorful fizzy drinks back to the table as her group led the bar in a chant of "Bow down bitches!"

The night wound down quickly after that. After the display in Candy Bar, Ginny made Luna prove she was sober by Apparating a few streets over and then coming back.

"What would you have done if that hadn't worked out?" Luna asked.

"Don't know. I'm at the 'Make It Up As You Go' stage of the night. Oi! Alicia! Stop pinching his bum!"

They wrangled Alicia away from a group of college boys and made their way down an alley to an Apparation point.

"Side along, ladies," Ginny ordered, grabbing hold of Alicia and Katie. "Can you get Angelina back to George?"

"No worries!" Luna said. "See you tomorrow for lunch."

Nodding at her once, Ginny tossed her Angelina's wand and watched them Disapparate. "Ready you two?"

They slurred their answers, drunk and sleepy.

She assumed this meant yes and, praying there was no repeat puking, Disapparated.

XXX

Her bed had never felt so warm and welcoming. She groaned as she snuggled into the covers. She felt an arm slide around her waist and pull her close.

"Wotcher, Ginny," a sleepy voice said.

"Hey Tonks."

"How did girls' night go?"

Ginny smiled into her pillow. "I'll tell you in the morning."


	2. Emotional

**Emotional**

Ginny paused before going through the door that lead to Hermione and her new little bundle of joy. She knew this would be difficult for her, but had to put a happy face on for her sister-in-law and new niece. She closed her eyes and thought back to when she first found out she was pregnant.

_Ginny was twenty-two years old, out of Hogwarts for real, and living with a man she loved with all her heart. They were going to celebrate the team's first win in Rome with the Holyhead Harpies that night at home with their two best friends. Ginny suspected she was pregnant, and didn't want to seem like anything was going on so she told her best friend first before her boyfriend. Hermione came over early and told Ginny Ron was bringing wine. He insisted on it. Hermione found Ginny in the bathroom the night they were supposed to celebrate. _

"_I lost the baby." Ginny said as soon as Hermione opened the door. _

"_How?" _

"_I don't know. I just felt weird this morning and went to that Muggle doctor you told me about and I realized there the baby had passed on." _

"_So you really were pregnant." Hermione said and then frowned realizing it was the wrong thing to say. _

"_I told you I thought I was. I kept throwing up every morning at practice, and during last night's game I wanted to just go to sleep." Ginny said. _

"_Did you ever take that test I gave you?" Hermione had bought Ginny a muggle Pregnancy test when Ginny first told Hermione she thought she was pregnant a week ago. _

"_yes, right when you gave it to me. The doctor confirmed it that night. Then when I felt funny this morning, I lost the baby. The baby was only three weeks old Hermione. I had only really known about the baby for a week! I didn't even have time to tell Harry." _

"_But you have to tell Harry tonight." _

"_Not with you and Ron there." _

"_I'll leave early then. I'll tell Ron not to come." _

"_No Hermione, I can't tell him tonight." _

_A knock at the door caused them both to jump. Harry was home early which was very unusual for Harry for he was always five minutes late to something as important as celebrating a win. Even though Ginny didn't feel like celebrating anymore. _

"_I'll go and tell Ron not to come." Hermione disapparated right on the spot before Harry had a chance to see she was there. _

"_Ginny we need to talk." Harry said opening the bathroom. _

The redhead shook her head as a medi-witch walked past her bringing her back from her thoughts. Ginny opened the door to Hermione's room and gave a quick smile when she saw Hermione holding her new daughter as she opened the door coming back from her thoughts. Hermione handed Rose to Ginny as Ginny stood beside Hermione.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked.

"He went to go get Harry." Hermione said watching Ginny's expressions.

Ginny put on a fake smile knowing Hermione was watching her as she held little Rose in her arms. Those chubby cheeks, the soft brown hair, and the smile as she slept was more than enough of a reason for Ginny to smile. She was an Aunt. Ginny had always wanted to be an aunt. And for the first time in her life, Ginny had a niece. A beautiful eight pound eight ounce nineteen inches long bundle of joy to spoil slept soundly in her arms as Ginny rocked gently.

"I can't believe you're a mother now Hermione. It seems so weird." Ginny turned to her sister in law and best friend.

"Weird? How so?" Adjusting herself, Hermione sat up in the hospital bed.

"Well, you were a friend, a sister in law, and now a mother. It just hasn't hit me yet I guess." Ginny replied softly so she wouldn't wake the baby up. Rose had tiny hands, tiny feet and a tiny form even though she was eight pounds eight ounces.

"I know what you mean now. It seems so unreal." Hermione reached for her glass of water. Eight hours of labor made her exhausted. They all were. Ginny was with Hermione when she first had the contractions. Ginny stayed up until the birth in the wee hours of the morning and left around nine am. She only came back just at four in the afternoon before she had to go train at five. Ginny was a Quidditch player on the Hollyhead Harpies. She had been out of Hogwarts for two years and playing Quidditch for one year. After her trial year was up, she signed on for two years.

"Ginny, are you going to be okay with Harry here today?" Hermione knew they had another argument over something so small. It seemed that they always argued since they broke up over two years ago.

"I should be. After all we broke up two years ago." Ginny said.

"But you didn't tell him you were pregnant."

"Hermione, I couldn't. I couldn't tell him I had the baby, and lost the baby in the same day he wanted to break up with me. It would have been too much for him. That's in the past now and I've moved on with someone else, but I don't want to talk about that. Today is about you. And Rose." Ginny decided to sit down next to Hermione in the chair.

"I understand not wanting to talk about it. But you have to tell him you were pregnant. That changes everything."

"Hermione, let's drop it okay? I can see Ron's head outside of 's door."

Ginny put on a fake smile when she saw Harry. First Loves were hard to get over.

"Did you want to hold her?" Hermione asked as Harry walked through the door. He eyed Ginny, catching her staring at him.

"No," Harry said backing up against the wall.

"I meant Rose, your goddaughter." Hermione eyed Ron.

"We were going to ask you both mate," Ron said looking from Ginny to Harry.

"What? You were going to ask me to be godmother?" Ginny said now staring at Hermione, angry that Hermione didn't mention this before.

"Well, yes. We were going to ask you and Harry to be godparents if something were to ever happen to the two of us." Hermione didn't want to look at Ginny even though Ginny was looking at her.

"I'd be happy to, well not happy to, but I would be her godmother. I hope nothing will happen, but you know you can't predict the future." Ginny said the last part while staring at Harry. Harry tore away from her and stared at Ron.

"I'd do it as well," he said clapping a hand on Ron's shoulder and squeezing it.

"Then it's settled. Once I go back to work at the Ministry, I'll draw up the papers and make it official." Hermione said before anyone could change their minds.

"Here, take a turn Harry." Ginny stood up, forced her legs to walk over to Harry, and eyes to look at him. Their arms touched momentarily as she passed Rose to her old flame.

Once the baby was in Harry's arms, Ginny turned around and faced Hermione. She mouthed 'why didn't you tell me before?' to Hermione as Hermione pretended not to see by staring at the baby instead.

"If you will excuse me, I should be going to Quidditch practice. We have a game in Rome next week and I need to train some more." Ginny said suddenly.

"Thank you for coming to see us today again after a very late night we all had last night Ginny." Hermione said yawning.

"I'm sure I'll see you before the big game next week." Ginny said as she walked over to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the head.

"You need to tell Harry. If not today, but sometime. He deserves to know." Hermione whispered so low that only Ginny could hear.

"Take care of little Rose for me." Ginny said loudly without replying to Hermione and turned around, gave her brother a hug, and didn't say one word to Harry as she walked out the door.

Ginny knew Hermione was right. But at the current time in her life, she didn't want to tell Harry they were almost Ron and Hermione with a new baby. Ginny was haunted in her dreams about the child she lost, but didn't want to burden him with it either. She knew he would have stayed with her because of the child, had she had the child, but she didn't want that. Which is why they broke up, and why she was seeing someone else.

She smiled as she stared at the little family plus Harry in the room through the back door. Ginny also knew that Hermione would have lots of help with Rose, but somewhere deep down inside, Ginny wished it was her in the hospital bed with her husband and a new baby. She knew sometime it would be in the future, but whomever it was she would be with, she knew it would be special. Just like it was with Hermione.


End file.
